jamieversefandomcom-20200215-history
Students at Laura's School
This page is a list of characters who attend Laura and Ashley's School as students at the same time as either Laura or Ashley. Main Characters These characters all have their own character pages. In the Same School Year as Laura *Laura White- the protagonist of the story Laura *Suriya Malik *Nicole Wyatt *Harriet Cooper *Megan Cartman *Mia McFarlane *Kain Dawson *Sam Reid In the Same School Year as Ashley *Ashley Moore- the protagonist of the story Ashley *George Dixon *Melissa Jeffries *Cameron Calloway *Lucy Sedgwick *Petra Kaczynska *Allie Gresham Other Main Characters *Priya Malik- in the year above Laura *Ryan Reid- also in the year above Laura *Bryony Moore- three years below Ashley *Sabrina Wyatt- also three years below Ashley Minor Characters These characters usually only appear in one chapter. In the Same School Year as Laura Declan Ferguson Introduced in Laura, part 2, Declan and an unnamed friend assault Laura by attempting to lift her skirt and lower her underwear. Claire Introduced in Laura, part 6, Claire is a classmate of Laura's who is also a member of the school's drama club who helped Laura to learn her lines. Carley Introduced in Laura, part 9, Carley is in the same PE class as Laura and helps her with her stretches. Like Laura's friends, she is a fan of The Angels and envies Laura for taking ballet as the Krystie Fullerton School of Dance. Jordan Introduced in Laura, part 12, Jordan was (at the time) Nicole's boyfriend. Madison Introduced in Laura, part 16, Madison is in the same form as Laura and was Kain's ex-girlfriend who disapproved of him going out with Laura. Dean Barton Introduced in Laura, part 17, Dean was a member of the football team and briefly a prefect, who was removed from the latter role after nominating Laura to be head boy. Dean's surname comes from the professional footballer Joey Barton, hence one of the characters' lines "Barton's an idiot. He isn't even that good at football." Morgan Introduced in Laura, part 17, Morgan is a member of the cheer club and was the first to nominate Laura for club captain. Sabrina Not to be confused with Sabrina Wyatt. Introduced in Laura, part 17, Sabrina is a member of the cheer club. Emily Introduced in Laura, part 17, Emily is a member of the cheer club and the second to nominate Laura for club captain. Emily identifies as a lesbian, being only attracted to other girls. Danny Shaw Introduced in Laura, part 21, Danny is a known troublemaker at the school and tried to prevent Laura and her friends from attending her prom, threatening her with physical violence if she tried to enter the venue. Jack Introduced in Laura, part 21, Jack is a member of Danny's gang who also threatened Laura and her friends with violence. Clarke Introduced in Laura, part 21, Clarke is, like Laura, one of the prefects of his year, and is on friendly terms with Laura and co. In the Same School Year as Ashley Chris Introduced in Ashley, part 8, Chris is a pupil in Ashley's form who was critical of Ashley's transition. Chloe Introduced in Ashley, part 8, Chloe is a pupil in Ashley's form and one of the most popular girls in her year. She was critical of Ashley's transition and didn't want to share a toilet with her. Eloise Introduced in Ashley, part 8, Eloise is a pupil in Ashley's form who was critical of Ashley's transition as she felt it'd give her an unfair advantage in PE lessons. Darren Introduced in Ashley, part 8, Darren is a pupil in Ashley's form who jokingly asked if he could pretend to be transgendered in order to get out of PE lessons. Jessica Introduced in Ashley, part 8, Jessica is in the same science class as Ashley and complained when the teacher ordered to let Ashley sit next to her. Niamh Introduced in Ashley, part 8, Niamh is in one of Ashley's classes and showed concern for Ashley and George after the latter was assaulted by Ryan Reid. Other Minor Characters Kara Introduced in Laura, part 6, Kara is in the school year above Laura and a member of the drama club who competed with Laura for a part in the school play. Craig Introduced in Laura, part 7, Craig is three school years above Laura and acts in the same school play as her. Natalie Introduced in Laura, part 9, Natalie is in the school year above Laura and a member of the gymnastics club. Chloe Introducedin Laura, part 13, Chloe is two school years ahead of Laura and was the captain of the gymnastics team while Laura was in year 9. Jodie Introduced in Laura, part 13, Jodie is in the school year above Laura and a member of the gymnastics club. She was selected to be in the same gymnastics team event as Laura and Suriya. Scott McIntosh Introduced in Laura, part 15, Scott is in the school year above Laura and entered into a brief relationship with her, later spreading a rumour around the school that the two had had sex. Carl Introduced in Ashley, part 3, Carl is in the school year above Laura and was, as of December 2015, Priya's boyfriend. Category:Characters Category:Students at Laura's School